Gumball enforcer
by SneakyDekuScrub
Summary: (A parody of XCOM) Gumball gets infected by an alien, and he has to make a deal with the government if he wants to live, he has to help deal with the alien problem enforcing his life into a complete different direction while working for the government and while trying to keep his life normal. Please review. Involves pairings.
1. Chapter 1 A simple school day?

Chapter 1: A Simple School Day?

During a simple morning in Elmore City, the sun was rising inside one room of a house that had clothes lying around the floor of the room and not having been cleaned up in a while. A young feline was sleeping in a bunk bed with his fish brother sleeping in a fish bowl that looked slightly too small, but he didn't mind that at all. They both heard an alarm clock going off, waking them both up. They both groaned as the young fish boy stood up in his bowl and saw his feline brother sit on the edge of his bed, in greyish jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Morning Darwin," the feline greeted his aquatic brother. "Morning, Gumball," he responded in his usual happy mood. However, they heard a groan coming from downstairs. They looked at each other in confusion before heading downstairs to see what the noise was. When they got downstairs, they went to the living room that had a coffee table a television and a big couch with a large pink rabbit lying on it and groaning in pain. He had a red nose and bags under his eyes. "Dad?" Gumball approached him confusedly. The big rabbit was their father. He was called Richard, and he was an overweight rabbit who had unfortunately gotten sick somehow recently.

"Hey, Gumball… Hey, Darwin…" Richard greeted them before he sneezed into a tissue. Darwin was looking around confusedly, not seeing their mother anywhere. "Did mom already leave for work?" he questioned but Richard shook his head. "No, she left for the airport early this morning. She had some workers convention to get to. She'll be back tomorrow," their father explained, though Gumball just cringed after seeing him blowing his nose. "Yeah, we'll just grab some cereal and go," he said and just went to the kitchen with his aquatic brother to get breakfast before they had to go to school.

When they got to the kitchen, they found their younger sister sitting at the table with a bowl of her own cereal. She too was a younger pink rabbit, and she was wearing an orange dress. She was the youngest of the three siblings, but she was smarter than the other two. "Hey, Anais," Gumball greeted her and sat down at the table to pour himself some cereal. "Morning," she answered continuing to eat her food nonchalantly. The three continued to eat, knowing that their father was incapacitated and their mother was gone. They expected it to be normal and relaxing now that their father was unable to do much while sick.

It didn't take long for them to hear someone honking their horn outside. It was the bus, so the three of them got up, sped out of the house and climbing aboard the bus to their junior high school. They saw a lot of their friends in the bus. Anais took a seat by a robotic friend of theirs named Bobert, a sleek white robot that had clamps for hands, a speaker for a mouth that glowed green when he talked, and had a large blue eye in the middle of his eye.

Darwin and Gumball went and took their usual seats at the back of the bus, since because they were one of the last pickups for the bus all of the seats were usually taken. "So what classes ya got today?" Darwin questioned since he was curious. Gumball let out a sigh of annoyance. "Math, Science and History… You?" Gumball answered his aquatic brother. "I've got Science, English and Gym class," he claimed while they were riding in the bus.

After a while of riding, Gumball saw the girl of his dreams. Her name was Penny Fitzgerald, and she was an anthropomorphic peanut with antlers coming out from the peanut shell she had. She was a cheerleader, and he had been trying to date her for the past few months, although they had only become good friends, and Gumball's efforts had been seen as nothing more than kind gifts and such. He had been considering giving up on her since he was having no luck, though before he realized it, he had been daydreaming for the entire bus ride and everyone was climbing out of the bus. He went into their junior high school to get the school day over with.

Gumball arrived to his usual math class. He found his teacher, Miss Simian, finishing up on setting up various things such as paperwork, all while the class was taking their seats. He just sighed and felt like he was in a rut while he began working on his assignment which Miss Simian gave to the students. Math was the only class in which he really paid attention, mainly because if he didn't and tried to secretly sleep through, Miss Simian would go ape on him and send him to detention, even if he usually wound up there on his own anyway.

After a while, lunchtime had arrived and Darwin was sitting at a table alone since he was one of the first people to come to the cafeteria. He was eating his lunch until he heard someone call for him. "Uh, hey Darwin," he looked over and saw a girl with blue colored skin and her long hair which faded from yellow to magenta. She wore a headband in her hair and was wearing a white t-shirt and a chartreuse colored skirt. "Oh, hi Rachel," Darwin happily greeted her. She was a close friend of his. So far, they were the only few people so far in the cafeteria.

"Listen, I need to talk to you," Rachel claimed. Darwin nodded back at her. She already had his attention since he was more polite than the others. "What about?" he asked her. She sighed and took a seat beside him. "So, my father has gotten sick, and I think it's because of something we found. No one will listen to me about it," Rachel started already confusing him. He wondered what they could have found to make her father sick, but understood that her friends were ignoring her once she brought up her father, in case it was family troubles.

"Alright, well, what does this have to do with me?" Darwin politely asked how he could help. "Can you come over tonight to help me with it?" she asked but he suddenly looked disappointed and sighed. "Sorry, I can't Rachel. My dad's sick too and mom's not home. Someone has to take care of him," he apologized and explained why he couldn't help. She felt disappointed and he didn't want to abandon her completely since she was a good friend of his.

Darwin saw Gumball enter the cafeteria and smiled. "I know someone who would help you though," he claimed pointing behind her. Rachel saw Gumball, but she sighed. She didn't like him too much. She used to despise her younger peers but had been lightening up on them ever since she became friends with Darwin. "I don't know…" she responded not sure if he would be helpful, but she had never really hung out with him. She sighed again and nodded, and went to approach him.

"Hey, Gumball," Rachel greeted him while still saddened. "Oh hi, Rachel, what's up?" Gumball asked while he was setting his tray of food on the table. "Nothing, really… can I ask you for a favor?" she responded. He nodded and proclaimed that she could ask him anything. "I need some help and none of my friends will listen to me. My dad got sick we found something crashed in a field just outside of town, just when we were coming home from visiting my aunt! Would you come help me with it?" Rachel pleaded with him, but Gumball was surprised since his dad Richard was sick as well. All he had experienced and heard so far puzzled him greatly.

Gumball was distracted by his thoughts for a little while before he answered. Rachel decided to offer him something to try and guarantee his help. "If you do, I'll set up a blind date for you and Penny," she offered. Gumball's eyes widened and he nodded. "I-I would have helped either way, but thanks sooooo much!" Gumball exclaimed happily. It was like a dream of his come true. Rachel nodded back at Gumball. "Alright, we will go tonight. Meet me at my house," Rachel claimed before going back to eat lunch, leaving the feline boy confused about this.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 The crash site

Chapter 2: The Crash Site

The school day had ended, and everyone was either taking a bicycle home or riding the bus. Gumball sighed while he was walking down the streets of Elmore City he noticed the sky turning dark. He thought that it might rain to his annoyance, but he just tried to ignore it. While he was walking to another neighborhood, he looked at the houses while walking past them until he saw Rachel's home, and he was going to head for the steps to the front door. "Gumball?" he heard, and he looked over his shoulder to see Rachel's younger brother, a person whom he didn't know if he was friends or enemies with him.

"Oh uh, hi Tobias" gumball greeted him. The boy was called Tobias. He had a headband in his hair which too was odd colored just like his sister. "What are you doing here?" Tobias asked curiously while they were walking up to the door. "Rachel told me to come over. Sorry about your dad getting sick. Is he feeling any better?" Gumball responded trying to change the subject since it felt awkward and he didn't want to admit why his sister invited him over. "He had to go to the hospital this morning," Tobias claimed before getting a pat on the back by his feline on and off friend.

Gumball knocked on the door and saw Rachel open it who was happy that he came. "Hey, Gumball, you ready to go?" she asked before noticing her younger brother. "What's going on, Rachel? Where are you two going… on a date?" he playfully teased before getting shoved aside by Rachel. His words embarrassed Gumball. "Shut up, Tobias. We were assigned to a project together, that's all. Come on, let's study at your house," she lied to him and put a hand on Gumball's back. They walked away and left Rachel's her younger brother standing there confused. He just shrugged it off and went inside.

Gumball was walking along with Rachel, finding it fairly awkward. He gulped nervously when they found themselves just outside of Elmore City and it had been getting dark outside. They heard the loud sound of the lightning, crashing, roaring and banging as they saw heavy rain begin pouring down on them. Rachel groaned in irritation while Gumball dug around in his bag until he pulled out a small umbrella. "Here, mom always makes me carry it in my bag," he claimed. He opened it and held it above their heads. She looked at the feline and smiled at him. She knew that he was as good as Darwin, but he just didn't show it as often. "Thanks," she said while the raindrops slid off the umbrella and pattered onto the ground around them.

"So what is this thing we're looking for anyway?" Gumball asked while the two walked alongside each other staying close under the umbrella, until they were making their way into the forest alongside the road. "I don't even know. That's why I didn't feel safe coming alone," Rachel answered while they continued walking deeper and deeper into the dark woods.

After a short while, Gumball and Rachel saw a large crater up ahead. When they went up to it and looked into the crater, they saw a round, silver saucer that crashed landed into the ground. "A UFO?!" Rachel screamed in shock since she hadn't even found out what it was. "This is awesome!" Gumball claimed but he realized her fear and saw a red sphere glowing in the center of the crater with twigs covering around it like a nest. "Here," he said and gave her his umbrella. "W-wait!" she yelled still afraid of it, but he was already sliding into the crater to see what it was, all while he was boiling over with excitement.

Gumball went up to the red sphere and picked it up. He was stunned by it and how it glowed. It confused him, and the heavy rain had made it harder to see in the forest. Rachel was just looking at the feline nervously, afraid of whatever it was.

Gumball was looking at it, but suddenly he heard a snarling noise. He looked up and saw something coming from the crashed UFO. It had four legs like a bug, dozens of spikes coming from its back, two arms with sharp claws, pincers on its mouth and yellow eyes glaring at him. It saw him holding the red sphere and let out a horrific screech in rage. "Gumball! Get out of there!" Rachel shouted. He fell back and dropped the sphere. Unfortunately, it broke on the ground like an egg and the alien just snapped at that point.

The alien charged at the young feline and rammed him with his head, knocking him to the ground of the crater. Gumball was screaming in terror while it roared. He grabbed its clawed arms to try and hold it back, but he saw its pincers ready to puncture him. The alien screeched at him and bit into his arm, digging its pincers into his right arm. Gumball was screaming in agony, tears pouring down his face as he felt his arm burning in white hot pain. Rachel was throwing rocks at the alien, trying to get it to let go. A rock connected with its head which caught its attention drastically. It looked up at her and screeched, starting to run up out of the crater to attack her.

Gumball laid there on the ground in pain, seeing the odd green bite mark in his arm. He heard Rachel screaming, so he went over to the UFO and grabbed a small blunt piece of metal with a sharp end. He climbed out of the crater and saw Rachel holding the alien off with a broken tree branch, but it barely stopped its pincers as it broke the branch to bits with its claw, and it was now about to bite her.

Suddenly the alien was smashed in the side of the head by Gumball as it was knocked down. It was about to get up before seeing the feline approaching, growling in anger. He began whaling on the alien while it was on the ground, attacking it with the metal piece until he saw green blood spurt out and pool around it. He saw it lift its head up and let out a faint weak screech. Gumball stabbed it in the head and killed it instantly.

"G-gumball… are you okay?" Rachel asked, but suddenly she saw Gumball fall to his knees collapse onto the ground. She went over holding his head up. She shook him wildly, trying to wake him up, but he could only hear her voice slightly before beginning to black out. Rachel dragged him over to a big tree to get them out of the rain since the alien broke the umbrella. She kept him close to her, planning on getting him back to Elmore once the rain ended. She saw the weird green bite on his arm. It confused her, but she was still shocked by how he saved her.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 The deal

Chapter 3: The Deal

Gumball had fallen unconscious after the fight with the alien. Later on, he had woken up. His head was throbbing in pain and his right arm had medical gauze on it from where he was bitten. He looked down and realized that he had a ventilator in his mouth running to his lungs. He was in the hospital. He looked around and saw Rachel in a chair asleep beside his bed. Gumball didn't like having the tube in his throat that was breathing for him, but he was confused by how he ended up in the hospital and wondered what happened to cause him to wind up in this bad condition, but then he remembered the fight with the alien and how he passed out. He never imagined too have been hurt that bad.

Before long, he noticed a nurse enter the room, surprised to find the young feline awake. "Oh my! You're awake? Let's get this out of you then," she said. She went over and cut off the ventilator pulling the tube out of his mouth. He gasped for breath, coughing and wheezing until he calmed down. "What happened to me?" Gumball asked while the nurse was removing the I.V from his arm. "Your friend here brought you in sometime last night. You wouldn't breathe, so we had to put you on the ventilator," the nurse explained what had happened, but she left right after, leaving the young feline confused.

Gumball just sighed while he was lying in the hospital bed with his thoughts. He remembered the fight he got in with the alien last night, though he could still feel a burning pain in his arm. Rachel at last woke up. As she yawned, it did not take her any long to see Gumball awake. She saw his eyes and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly and surprising him greatly. "R-Rachel?" Gumball said confused by her actions, but heard her sniffling. "I'm sorry for getting you hurt like that…" Rachel apologized, looking up at him with her tear filled eyes.

"Don't worry about me. It's not like you knew what it was," Gumball claimed knowing that this was the whole reason why he joined her when investigating the crater due to fear of the unknown. "Still, I'm the one who brought you here. It was dumb of me to have just the two of us to go alone like that. But just like I said I would, I'll set that blind date up for you," Rachel claimed. Gumball sighed, unsure of what to say. She was still keeping her side of their agreement of setting up that date with Penny. Suddenly they heard the sounds of shoes clacking along the tiled floor of the room.

They saw a chameleon in a black suit with blonde hair enter the room. "Gumball Watterson?" the chameleon asked wondering if it was him. "Uh, yeah?" Gumball questioned. Rachel was creeped out by the visitor. "I need to talk with you… privately. I'm with the government," he claimed, but the three of them stayed silent for a while awkwardly before they realized what he meant by privately, literal that he wouldn't talk at all. Rachel left the room and shut the door behind her, planning to come back in a few minutes.

"So uh… what are you doing here?" Gumball asked seeing the chameleon shake his hand before taking a seat. "I came to talk to you about what you've encountered. Would you mind telling me about what happened?" he asked. The feline nodded while his ears were low in fear as he began explaining what had happened at the crash site and what he had done. Recalling the memories alone was scaring him enough but he felt guilty for putting it to its grave.

After the chameleon listened to Gumball's tale of what had occurred, he nodded in agreement before speaking. "Right, first off, my name is Ron. And secondly, that alien you killed was called a Chryssalid. It has clearly infected you with its bite as well," Ron explained but Gumball was more confused by the fact that this alien had a name which made him bring up a question. "Do you mean I'm not the first person who's been bitten?" he asked. The government worker nodded before he shook a tiny blue vial, dangling it in front of the young feline.

"This is the antidote. If you don't get it, you will slowly die and become a zombie," Ron explained what the Chryssalid bite does, terrifying Gumball. He made a grab for the antidote. Ron let him take it without any trouble and let him drink it. He calmed down once he drank it. "You have only got a little bit of the antidote. All that will do is pretty much keep you from turning," Ron stated getting a growl in response. "What do you want from me? I'll do anything!" Gumball begged before being told to calm down.

"Do not worry. I can give you more, but you need to know this. Your friend's father and your father are infected as well," Ron explained. That was why their fathers were so sick they had become bitten sometime before. "So, let us make a deal. You join the government to deal with these aliens, and we will cure them instantly and you slowly," he got straight to the point what he wanted and why he had come here. Gumball didn't want anything bad to happen to his father and he thought that he owed it to Rachel, especially to get her father cured as well. "Fine, I'll help. Just take care of our parents!" Gumball ordered and saw Ron laughing at him.

"Excellent. We'll be in touch through your cell phone. I hope you don't mind traveling a lot," Ron claimed. With that, he got up and walked away, opening the door and leaving the room, leaving Gumball alone to his thoughts, but he didn't have a cell phone so he questioned what the chameleon meant by that.

Before long, Rachel came back to the room to see Gumball lying on the bed depressed. "I have good news. Guess who's getting released soon?" she asked with a smile. Gumball chuckled in confusion. "Me?" he asked. Rachel nodded happily saying that he was going to be let out today. "What did that man want with you?" Rachel questioned curious about what the conversation was about, but Gumball didn't know if he should tell her or not but sighed.

"He came to treat me for the bite that alien gave me. He said he was going to treat your dad for his illness too," Gumball claimed explaining what had happened and what was said. It made Rachel happy since her father was going to be alright. "So you're a government agent now?" Rachel asked with a giggle. Gumball shrugged as an answer. "I don't know. Just don't tell anyone, please?" he pleaded. She nodded insisting that she will keep it secret, even though Gumball didn't tell her about the one important part of what occurred that Ron had not given him the full antidote and only a small dosage of it.

Rachel spent the next few hours with Gumball, helping him get ready to leave the hospital. They knew that their families were probably worried over them.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 The blind date

Chapter 4: The Blind Date

It was early in the morning, and Gumball was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with his mother, another blue cat named Nicole, and his family was relieved that he was alright after they heard of him winding up in the hospital, but they were still confused since he wouldn't tell them why he had to go to the hospital, and Rachel had been keeping it secret because neither of them wanted to think about talking about the alien incident, just for the fact that they might be called insane.

After a while, Gumball was in the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror. He rolled up the right sleeve on his shirt and looked at the area where the alien had bit him. He could see that it had turned black, but he was relieved since that was as bad as it got, however he knew that he was going to have to work hard for the government to get the full antidote and get rid of it. Not long after before he heard his brother call for him. "Gumball, the bus is here!" Darwin yelled. Gumball sighed, fixing his sleeve to hide the wound before rushing to get to the bus.

Gumball was panting when he got on the bus, seeing Anais and Darwin already taken seats at the back of it. Gumball was walking down the row of seats planning to join them. "Hey, Gumball," he suddenly heard. He looked over and saw Rachel sitting there with her backpack beside her which was holding the place. "Oh, hey Rachel," Gumball greeted her. She moved her backpack and let him sit down beside her.

"Thanks. How has everything been?" Gumball asked. Rachel was a lot happier than before today. "Just great. Thanks to you, my dad's back to normal," Rachel claimed with a smile. "Yeah, everything so far is back to normal at my home too," Gumball said relieved that everything was going back to the way it was, even if gossip spread throughout school that he had saved her which was how he wound up in the hospital. It wasn't entirely wrong but they were just gladder that no one knew why he had saved her or how it was an alien.

"Don't think I forgot about my promise either," Rachel started making him raise an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?" Gumball asked confusedly seeing her get a mischievous grin. "I've got penny to agree to a blind date, at the café after school," she chimed happily. Gumball's eyes widened once he remembered about that, and was surprised that she actually was able to do it. "I owe you a lot, Gumball," Rachel added still wanting to repay him for all he did. They noticed the bus come to a stop and all started piling out to get their school day over with already.

Gumball was going to his locker right after his first class. When he opened it though, he saw a black cellphone inside. The confused Gumball flipped it open and looked at it. He saw a text message on it and decided to read it. "Hope you like the gift. You'll get your first mission sometime today," read the message to Gumball. He put the cellphone away in his pocket, not looking forward to working for the government. To him, it felt like he had made a deal with the devil.

Gumball spent most of the school day just daydreaming about his date with Penny later this day. Once he got out of school, he was putting his backpack in his locker. "Hey Gumball," he saw Darwin standing behind him. "Oh, hey Darwin," Gumball said before Darwin noticed his cellphone on his side. "When'd you get a cellphone?" he questioned his feline brother curiously since he didn't remember their mother getting him one at all. "Oh… uh, I got myself one," Gumball answered but that just made his aquatic brother even more curious. "How can you afford it? Did mom give us a raise on our allowance?" Darwin asked, saddened that he wasn't informed of this, but that made his feline brother slap his palm on his own face.

"I've got a job, that's all. Speaking of which, I need to get to it. I'll see you at home," Gumball had lied completely to his aquatic brother before walking away. Darwin looked down, saddened by the fact that his brother now had an after school job and, he would be bored without him around. He continued back outside, planning on just going on home.

Gumball was walking to the café which was not too far from the school. He was just thinking to himself about all he had been through, but along the way he suddenly bumped straight into Tobias. "Oh, sorry Tobias," Gumball apologized. Tobias didn't look all too happy as he glared at the feline. "Listen, I need to have a talk with you," he started. Gumball nodded ready to listen to him. "I heard you and my sister got into trouble. She had to take you to the hospital. Is that true?" Tobias asked. Gumball nodded at him. "Yeah, I got hurt protecting her," he simply explained.

Tobias knew that Gumball had somehow helped their father, but was unsure about how since Rachel wouldn't say anymore to him after that. "Well get this. If you hurt her, I can guarantee that you'll have no mercy from me in school. Got it?" Tobias told him in a threatening tone. Gumball tried not to laugh but the problem with Tobias was that he thought that he was a muscular tough guy when truthfully he wasn't any stronger than most of the students. "I wouldn't imagine hurting her, Tobias. That's why I nearly got killed protecting her," Gumball answered glaring at the small headband wearing bully in the eye, but he did know that he was just trying to protect his older sibling.

"Good, hope so," Tobias said and walked away in the other direction. Gumball sighed, wishing that he could punch him, but he thought that it wasn't worth his time and effort. He just continued on his own way, remembering the blind date he had with Penny.

It wasn't long before Gumball found the café, seeing tables with umbrellas set up on the outside. He went and sat at one of the empty tables to wait for his blind date to arrive.

Gumball just sat there and waited. Before long, he saw Penny coming to the café. He waved to her, but she was acting annoyed, like she was thinking that she should have seen this coming. She took a seat at the table. "Hey, Gumball," she greeted him. "Hey, Penny," Gumball replied, smiling at her while thinking that this would never happen.

"So you're my blind date?" Penny asked. It was annoying to her since Gumball and Tobias had both annoyed her in the past to go on dates, and neither of them were subtle about it at all. "Yeah, sorry," Gumball said to her since he knew that she wasn't expecting it at all. Penny awkwardly looked away before thinking that he at least deserved a chance with her. "It's alright. Let's just enjoy this date," she insisted. Gumball nodded even though her words surprised him.

After a few hours on their date, they had eaten their food and were talking to each other. "…and then the water made Bobert go haywire and explode!" Gumball finished off a joke that made Penny laugh hearing a past experience that he had with Bobert. "Wow… I never thought I'd say this, but this date was kind of fun," Penny exclaimed with a smile. Gumball wanted to dance and jump for joy after hearing this. "…maybe we could do it again sometime?" he offered. "Sounds like a plan," she nodded and accepted his offer. She stood up from the table and planned to leave.

Gumball was about to leave too, but he heard a horn and looked over. He saw a black limo driving up to him, gumball gulped thinking that this was where he began his missions for the government. He sighed and went over to the limo, just to be surprised by seeing Ron the Chameleon sitting there and waiting for him. "Get in, kid," he ordered. Gumball nodded and climbed into the limo.

Penny noticed him get inside the limo and it drove away from the café shortly after. She raised an eyebrow at it and wondered if Gumball had recently become rich. Either way, it was odd to her and she walked away, planning on asking him about it tomorrow.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 The thin man

Chapter 5: The Thin Man

Gumball was riding in the limo at the very back with Ron the Chameleon in the seat across from him. The windows were so heavily tinted, he couldn't see through them. It was scary to him. The red interior of the limo was like some scary statement, along with the dark cold coffin with a tar colored paint job on the outside, and the blood red flooring inside. The feline just tried to stay calm until suddenly he saw a small 9mm handgun held in the palm of Ron's hand. Ron was offering it to Gumball, so he took it and gulped. "W-what is this for?" Gumball asked wondering why he was given a weapon. "I doubted you wanted to get close to the alien," Ron responded with a smug grin creeping across his face.

"I-I can't kill anything! I've never even used a gun before! C-can't you just capture or talk to the alien?" Gumball protested over the thought of using a gun, but then he saw a clip of ammo get handed to him. "If there was any other method, we'd do it. But unfortunately, there isn't. We tried the talk to them but they don't listen or understand us, and we capture them only for autopsies," Ron explained why it was impossible to do it.

"So… why do you need my help again?" Gumball asked while trying to relax during the ride, putting the handgun in the belt of his pants with his shirt covering it. "Because the aliens have been popping up around the world more than ever, and let's face it. Our members are dying or unable to go everywhere required," the chameleon explained further.

Ron then showed another small blue vial and dangled it before Gumball. "And if you succeed in killing this alien and completing the mission, you get a little more of the antidote for that nasty bite," he reminded Gumball of what was at risk. The young feline looked at the red floor and nodded. "What am I looking for?" Gumball asked needing to know more information. Ron stretched and lit a cigar. He offered him one but he turned down the offer. "It's a thin man. Their eyes are like the windows of this limo, heavily dark, and they're obviously very thin. They're easy to find out. They disguise themselves well, though they're in clothing, so be on your toes and ask around for odd things," Ron exclaimed and explained what Gumball was looking for.

"And where are we going?" Gumball also asked. "Little Lamplight," Ron answered. Little Lamplight was their destination. It was a small town neighboring Elmore City. Shortly after, they felt the limo come to a stop. "And remember. Call the agency when you kill it," Ron told gumball. He nodded and climbed out of the limo, closing the door behind him. The limo accelerated and drove away to leave Gumball to do his job.

Gumball looked around the small town of Little Lamplight. He saw trees planted along the sidewalks, along with an empty grey road and a variety of stores surrounding the current area. Gumball was bewildered. He saw how peaceful it was and sighed, knowing he will have to start questioning people very soon. He saw the sun starting to set and looked at his watch, noticing that it was now 6:30pm.

Gumball pulled out his cellphone and called his home. Nicole was cleaning up the house in her usual overworking fashion until she heard the phone ringing. She picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi, mom," Gumball said wondering if she had noticed that he hadn't arrived home yet.

"Gumball! Where are you, young man? Dinner is about done," she demanded to know where he was. Gumball gulped unsure of what to say. It was certain that he could not tell her that he was in an entirely different town. "I'm at… uhh…" Gumball hesitated and stuttered. He looked around, trying to think of a name since he knew that if he told his mother that he was staying at one of his friends' places, she would call to double check.

"I-I'm at Jennifer's!" Gumball lied to Nicole, but he only made her curious. "Who's Jennifer?" she asked never hearing the name before, making Gumball groan. "S-she's just a friend I know from school. I-I'm going to be over for the night. W-well, goodbye mom, love you," Gumball quickly hung up and sighed in relief, but he knew that he had probably only made her more curious. He began walking down the streets and entered one of the many clothing stores that were in this area alone.

The first clothing store Gumball entered had no metal detectors. Little Lamplight was very trusting of its community. He saw a girl panda in a blue dress working behind the counter, so he went up to her. "Hey, uh, excuse me?" Gumball greeted her, not sure of how he would interrogate her in any way. "Oh hey there, little guy. How can I help you?" she asked with a bright smile, something which he was glad to see. "I'm looking for someone. Have you seen anyone who looks very thin, or has weird eyes?" Gumball questioned her. The panda woman became confused while trying to think back on whenever she had seen anyone matching those characteristics.

"Sorry, I haven't seen someone like that. Is he someone important?" the girl apologized for not knowing. Gumball just chuckled at her. "You can say that. Just a friend I've been looking for," Gumball responded fibbing about the thin man he was searching for.

Gumball spent the next two hours questioning the stores and workers while searching for the thin man, and had no luck in finding the alien. He was sighing in irritation while sitting on a bench outside, trying to rest for a second while night had arrived. He was questioning what he should do at this point until he saw somebody wearing a neat blue leather jacket and sunglasses, but also had heavy fur coating on under it as well. Gumball questioned why he was wearing so much of this clothing since it was spring. Gumball got up and went to approach the man.

"Hey sir, do you have a second?" Gumball asked getting the odd person's attention as he turned around. "What do you need?" the man asked. He was talking very slow like he had barely learnt English. Gumball raised an eyebrow, wondering if the person was from another country or something along the lines of that. "Have you seen any unusually thin people? Like more thin than possible and black eyes?" Gumball questioned, but the person was speechless. He turned his back on Gumball and began to walk away, like he wanted to get away. This set off Gumball's alarm as he began to secretly follow the man throughout Little Lamplight.

Gumball followed the man secretly throughout the town from one half of it to the other. Soon, he saw the man arrive to an oversized storage facility. Gumball grinned in delight and approached it. He saw a door on the side of it and thought that it might be better to enter, rather than following the man directly.

Gumball entered the building through the side. Once inside, Gumball looked around and saw a mess of paper work lying around a back room. He ignored it and continued through the open door that went onto a walkway of railings. He looked over the side and saw a truckload of heavy crates and boxes stacked up, with multiple workers breaking the crates open. Gumball raised an eyebrow again at the sight of this, seeing nothing but clothes in the boxes. There were mainly more of those blue leather jackets and other valuable looking clothes.

Gumball saw the person he was following the whole time. He entered and saw one of the workers asleep. When he approached the worker, he immediately woke up and gasped seeing the person. "S-sorry, sir, I just fell asleep from working all night!" the worker apologized, even if he was the one chained up. They all looked terrified. "You know what these all are, correct?" the man asked as he began to remove the heavy coats and jackets and throw them aside, revealing himself to be so skinny that it was like he had no bones at all.

Gumball saw this and finally noticed. This was the thin man he was looking for. He saw the thin man pull out a fairly strange weapon. It looked like an energy weapon with strange alien technology built into it. The thin man put it up to the workers head. "They're the things I sell. I steal them and gather information on them, and sell them a month before they come out. I've studied hard to just learn to speak, so I suggest you all heed my words. This is what happens when you mess up," the thin man claimed and then pulled the trigger. It shot a green burst of energy, blasting the man in the head. His lifeless body slammed onto the floor.

Gumball just tried not to puke as he looked in horror at what he just witnessed. Alien or not, it was the worst thing he had ever seen. He pulled out the handgun which was given to him, not sure of what to do. He saw the thin man watching the slaves time after time to make sure they did not mess up again.

Gumball aimed over the railing at the thin man, his hands shaking while trying to aim down the sights of the handgun, hesitantly turning the safety off. He gulped and slowly squeezed the trigger. He fired a bullet which hit the thin man in the shoulder, seeing green blood spurt out from it. A loud screech echoed from the thin man as he stood up and saw Gumball. He threw his sunglasses away in anger, revealing his pitch black eyes. He aimed his strange gun at Gumball and started shooting at him. Gumball took cover behind a wall, seeing the shots the thin man fired explode on impact.

"I'd hate to be hit by one of those…" Gumball muttered to himself, knowing what he had just started and would inevitably have to finish, though he at least knew that they had no temper control and were merciless at this point. Suddenly, Gumball heard silence. The thin man had overheated his odd weapon. The green parts had now turned red, and were letting off small bursts of steam. Gumball hopped out from his hiding spot and aimed again with all his speed, shooting two more shots. One bullet hit the thin man in the stomach while the other hit the ground in a major miss.

The thin man was leaning on a wall, green blood pouring out of his stomach from the wound. Slowly, he slid down the wall and slumped onto the floor, dropping his weapon to the ground. Gumball looked at the corpse of the thin man and at the handgun he was holding. He sighed as now he felt like he was now nothing more than a killer. He got out his cellphone to call Ron while the slave workers began cheered at the sight of the deceased thin man they were working for.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 The new cool kid?

Chapter 6: The New Cool Kid?

Gumball was waiting outside the storage facility, seeing the sun rise to the sky. He had spent the entire night hunting down the thin man. Soon, he saw the black limo pull up with a military jeep behind it. Some soldiers climbed out of it and entered to check out the situation. They were walking by the young feline as he saw Ron the Chameleon step out of the limo and approach him. Gumball stood up and faced Ron. "I hear you handled two crimes at once," Ron said seeing the factory and the freed people, then noticed the thin man lay lifelessly on the floor with soldiers surround the corpse and transport it away.

"What was it doing with all those clothes?" Gumball asked. Ron let out a small chuckle. "I researched it a tad. He went by the name Vance, an alias he used to get around as a human. I suppose he was doing it to make money to keep in secret, hence the slavery," Ron deduced the situation as it was pretty simple that the thin man had been making enough of a fortune to hide away for most of his time on Earth.

"I killed it…." Gumball mumbled feeling guilty about it. Ron took the blue leather jacket that was in the crate which the slaves had recently emptied before being saved by Gumball. He brought it over to the young feline and presented it to him. "Consider this your reward. It's worth a thousand bucks anyhow," Ron claimed giving Gumball the leather jacket. As he put it on, it seemed to fit him pretty well. "T-thanks…" he said awkwardly.

Gumball saw Ron hand him the next dose of the antidote. Immediately he popped the cork out of it and drank the blue vial. He sighed in relief as he felt eased up. Every dose he took it may not cure him completely in these small doses, but they at least prevented him from becoming a zombie. Gumball suddenly realized what time it was when he saw his watch.

"Oh man! I'm never gonna make it to school on time!" he yelled in irritation. He had waited a long time for them to come alone. "Shall we give you a ride then?" Ron offered him and opened the limo door. He could not refuse since he could not think of any other way to get back to Elmore City. He climbed into the limo with Ron and the limo drove off, heading back for Elmore city and leaving Little Lamplight behind.

Back in Elmore City, Darwin was getting on the bus with Anais. They had not seen their brother since yesterday which worried them a lot, but they didn't mind it either since their mother told them that he was at a friend's house for the night. Anais took a seat in the back of the bus like normal but before Darwin could get to the back of the bus, somebody called him over. "Um… hey, Darwin," he looked over and saw Penny greeting him as he walked by. "Oh hey, Penny, what's up?" he asked in his usual cheerful tone. "Where's your brother?" Penny asked back while sitting alone. She had held an empty seat on the bus for Gumball. "I don't know," Darwin shrugged and continued to the back of the bus. Penny sighed in disappointment.

After the bus pulled up to the front of the school, everyone was about to pile out when they suddenly saw the limo drive by the bus and park in front of it. The students were to mumbling and whispering to each other, trying to find out who was riding the limo since no one had seen it, before but had Penny recognized it from before. They saw Gumball climb out of it with the leather blue jacket on him. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground as they looked in shock seeing him like this. The limo drove away from the school once he stepped out.

Later on, Gumball was at his locker putting his handgun in his backpack. His arm was still throbbing in pain from the bite. He just tried to ignore it, but when he closed his locker he saw everyone in the hallway staring at him. He just raised an eyebrow and shrugged, walking off to continue to his next class early. Gumball was getting scared by the continuous gaze everyone was giving him. Soon he found Rachel and approached her. "Hey, Rachel, how have you been?" Gumball asked just trying to talk to friends like normal but finding it hard to do.

"I'm, uh, great…" Rachel said awkwardly, looking over the young feline. Gumball groaned starting to feel anger on him. "What's the matter? Do I have something on me?" he demanded to know in rage. Rachel reluctantly nodded. "Yeah… that jacket… it's not supposed to be out for another month. Everyone's talking about you, Gumball. You arrived in a limo and you're wearing clothes that aren't even out yet. I never thought I'd say it but your one of the coolest people in school," Rachel explained what was wrong. Gumball just looked down depressed and sighed. "Can we talk? I need someone to talk to," he asked. She nodded, agreeing to listen to what he had to say.

Gumball went into an empty class room with Rachel and locked the door behind them. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked leaning on the desk. "Listen, I need to get a lot off my chest. I was in little lamplight since yesterday after the date with Penny," Gumball claimed. Rachel gave Gumball a slight giggle. "Right… how does it feel to be working for the government?" she asked curious to know. Gumball responded with a gulp. The young feline hesitated shortly before feeling upset and letting out a sniff. "Like a failure… and a killer…" he answered, making Rachel's eyes widen in confusion. "W-what do you…" before she could finish her sentence he cut her off.

"I watched someone die in front of me! I killed the alien that murdered him, but… I shot the alien…" Gumball said. He had a lot more remorse for shooting an alien that seemed like it could have lived on their planet. "…why did you do it? You had a good reason. I'm sure of it," Rachel responded reassuring him, knowing that the alien probably had it coming in the first place. "Because if I didn't, I would have died myself," Gumball answered. He just couldn't hold everything to himself anymore and since Rachel was the only one of his friends who knew anything about what was going on, she was the first person he went to talk to about it.

Gumball just rolled up his leather jackets sleeve and his own shirt sleeve, showing the black area with a green bite in the center of it from where the Chryssalid had bitten him. Rachel didn't know what to say at this point, knowing that the young feline was upset. "I'm infected. I could become a zombie if I don't do what I'm told to by my boss. It's like the government wants to help me, but they want me to practically be a slave to them," Gumball exclaimed what it felt like how he was being forced to kill aliens. They may have been evil but it still felt wrong to kill another living being.

Rachel hugged Gumball and patted his back. "Calm down. Listen, no matter what you do, it's nothing more than you defending yourself for a reason. I'll tell you what, when you finish a mission, come to my house. I'd love to hear about your adventures," Rachel offered Gumball to listen to his woes. He nodded agreeing to it, though he was still saddened by all he had done so far. He fixed his sleeve to hide his wound before they heard the bell ring for the first class to start. "I'll see you after school," Gumball claimed. He left the room while Rachel lightly waved, confused by what she was feeling, thinking that it was just the feeling of remorse. She got up and walked on to her class.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 Sectoid

Chapter 7: Sectoid

Gumball was relaxing around the cafeteria. He was annoyed with how everyone was talking about him about being someone cool just for the clothing he wore. Soon he saw Penny sit down at his table. Darwin was still curious about what Gumball did to get the jacket where he lately went all the time after school. "Hey, Penny," Gumball greeted her glad to see her. "Hey, Gumball," Penny responded before looking at him. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. He nodded as she could ask him anything and it will be okay to him. "Did your family become rich or something?" Penny asked curiously since she had seen him riding around in the limo multiple times.

"Nope, not rich in the slightest," Gumball answered nonchalantly while eating his sandwich. "Yeah, if we were rich, things would be a lot different. Gumball just got a job. That's all that's changed lately," Darwin claimed, remembering what his feline brother had told him in a lie. "Oh, really? What is your job?" Penny asked curious to know what kind of work he was doing. "Uh, I help build stuff and repair damaged homes," Gumball answered nervously seeing her smile. "So a construction and repair man...? You sound like a harder worker than my dad," she exclaimed making him gulp when he remembered that her father was a construction worker to.

Before the conversation continued, Gumball heard his cellphone ringing. He pulled it out and put it up to his ear. "Hello?" he answered while Darwin and Penny went back to eating their lunch. "We've got a problem… a big one," it was Ron, and he sounded very startled, the only time that Gumball had heard even the slightest bit of emotion from his practical boss. "What's wrong?" he asked. "One of our groups we sent to investigate something odd in Elmore City…" Ron started still confusing the young boy. "What happened to them?" Gumball asked confusedly.

"They all died. Every one of them looks like they committed suicide," Ron exclaimed shocking Gumball instantly. "They what?!" he shouted, catching everyone's attention in the cafeteria. He just nervously chuckled realizing that he lost control of his voice for a second there. "A security camera caught them all and put their own weapons up to their heads. We believe there might be a sectoid around that had done it. I want you to find it, and dispose of it! But be careful, I don't want a fifth dead," Ron said and hung up. Gumball gulped and put his cellphone away. The thought of an alien that could make others kill themselves was terrifying to him.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked Gumball from his loud outburst. "Y-yeah, just fine. M-my boss just called. I'm going to be out late tonight," Gumball exclaimed. Darwin nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll tell mom you won't make it to dinner again," he claimed in irritation, but he will be bored without Gumball around, and he knew that him having an apparent job was putting a lot of stress on him, but way more than they were aware of.

For the rest of the day, Gumball had gone through school like he normally did. He was standing outside of school. He was irritated as he knew that he was going to look for another alien today. One that could actually make him kill himself was more terrifying than anything. He was lost in his thoughts for a moment. "You okay?" the question that came from a voice caught Gumball's attention.

He looked over and saw Rachel standing behind him. She was trying to catch his attention. For a short time he was lost in his thoughts, actually thinking that he was a bad boyfriend for Penny, and just a murderer who had witnessed and caused life to end. The mission he had done in Little Lamplight had traumatized him a lot. "Oh, uh, hey Rachel. I just was thinking…" Gumball answered before hearing her laugh. "That's a rare thing," she claimed making his eyes roll.

"So you ready to come over to my house?" Rachel asked knowing that they had planned to go to her house so she could listen to his story of all that had occurred in Little Lamplight, and like she had promised, she would try and comfort him by letting him talk to her about it. Gumball was disappointed that he had to tell her, and sighed before admitting. "I can't, Rachel. I got another mission," he claimed looking at the ground feeling her put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, it's just another bad alien," Rachel tried to get him to look forward to his task more, rather than see it as another killing spree. "Yeah… an alien that made four people kill themselves," he answered making her eyes widen hearing it.

"Oh… well just be careful… I can't wait to hear how it goes," Rachel said before walking away to get on the bus since their plans for the night were cancelled for today. Gumball went to begin searching for the sectoid, knowing that now he had to find it and get rid of it, though he was unaware of what it looked like exactly. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Ron's number. "Hello?" Ron answered while Gumball kept walking. "Hey, it's me. I wanted to know what this thing, what did you call it, a sectoid? What does it looks like?" he questioned but had pronounced it completely wrong.

"It has a big head and small freaky hands. They can take control of your mind, so keep your mind strong. I've got four more funerals to attend to this month, so I don't want a fifth," Ron forewarned the young feline before hanging up, just seeming to add onto his fear. Gumball gulped, knowing now that it was about to be a difficult fight to resist mind control, since he questioned if his mind was either strong or inexplicably weak. Gumball just continued his search.

Gumball spent roughly three hours searching for this one alien and he had not found anything, aside from some people he questioned who claimed to have headaches. It was starting to get late and it wasn't long before he realized that he was just arriving back to the school. He sighed in irritation before something caught him out of the corner of his eye. It was Bobert, standing in place outside of the entrance of the school, having been shut off. Gumball was used to seeing the robot like this since it was common. He hit a button on the side of his head and switched him back on.

"Oh…thank you, Gumball, some weird thing bashed into me and must have rattled a fuse lose, and I still have to get my items from my locker," Bobert thanked him for the reactivation, but Gumball raised an eyebrow at him. "You, uh, happen to have it recorded? The thing?" he asked, hoping that this might be a lucky break for him in his search. Bobert nodded and projected it out on the side of the wall for his feline friend. Bobert usually recorded whole days so it wasn't abnormal to have video footage. Gumball saw the thing that matched the description of the sectoid, running up and smashing into Bobert who was running to hide. The video cut off right after the collision.

Gumball thanked Bobert before running off into the school, thinking that the sectoid would be hiding around inside it, though he was worried about killing it in the school. He shook it off, still knowing that he had to try and keep his mind strong.

Gumball spent about half an hour, creeping around the halls with his handgun at his side while looking for the alien. While he wandered his footsteps which echoed each time he moved, Gumball smiled remembering all the insane things he had done in the school, but suddenly, he heard different footsteps which sounded faster than his. He stayed quiet hearing odd footsteps.

Gumball peeked around a corner and saw a small alien that was smaller than him, but it had a bigger head. It was purple with yellow eyes, and it had claws for hands. It spotted gumball and glared evilly at him, letting out an echoing screech. It was certain that it was the sectoid which Ron had told Gumball about.

Gumball immediately aimed his gun at the sectoid, but right before he squeezed the trigger his arm throbbed in pain, making him pull to the left when he fired the bullet. The bullet just miserably hit the floor and damaged it instead. The sectoid stopped screeching and charged at the feline, slashing at his leg and cutting him. Gumball screamed loudly, grabbing his leg and falling over. He saw the sectoid run away and swiftly turn a corner. For a heavy headed alien, it was inexplicably fast on its feet. Gumball quickly got up and pursued it.

Gumball kept chasing the sectoid through the halls, trying to catch up to it and taking potshots at it every now and then, but missing each shot he fired. Soon after, he had cornered the alien at a locked door by a big window. Gumball grinned at the alien. "Give up already," he ordered before seeing the sectoid begin to glow a purple aura from its body. It aimed the palm of its hand at Gumball. He tried to shoot it but his body wouldn't do anything, like he was frozen in place.

Gumball saw an odd look in the sectoid's eyes and gulped as his arms began forcefully moving on their own, aiming the gun downward at his foot. The sectoid had gotten him under his mind control. Gumball nervously looked down and saw his gun aimed at his own leg. Forcefully he pulled the trigger and shot himself in the foot. He let out another painstaking scream as the sectoid made the feline aim the gun at his other arm next and made him shoot himself there as well. Gumball was in agony while he had tears running down his face. The sectoid was enjoying torturing him and he wasn't finished yet.

The sectoid made Gumball aim his gun at his own head. He just closed his eyes, as he was in belief that now was the end of the line for him. Soon, the sectoid made him pull the trigger slowly. He heard a click noise and opened his eyes, glaring at the sectoid. "Whew… out of ammo," he said in relief. This infuriated the alien he had been fighting. It screeched and jumped at him, releasing its mind control from him as well. Gumball was tackled to the floor, but he grabbed it by the claws and tried to prevent it from slashing him into sliced meat.

Gumball kicked the sectoid back and knocking it out the window, the glass shattering to pieces and falling to the floor. Gumball grabbed his gun off the floor and reloaded it, wanting to kill it now after he had experienced its powers first hand. He climbed out through the shattered window, groaning and barely able to stop moving from all the pain he was in. His blood dripped onto the floor and glass as he stepped outside onto the concrete ground, seeing the sectoid lying on the ground. Since he couldn't see it breathing, Gumball thought that the sectoid had died, but he questioned if aliens could breathe at all.

Gumball pulled out his cellphone and was ready to call in Ron to deal with the body while he had his back turned. Suddenly, he heard a startling screeching noise and was tackled from behind. The sectoid was still alive. Gumball's handgun slid away from him. He felt the claws dig into his back as he screamed again before it began slashing repeatedly out of rage. Gumball reached for his handgun and clutched it. "That's it!" he roared out of frustration, aiming behind him and firing blindly over his head, taking a dozen of blind shots at it.

Gumball felt something cold run down his back. He stood up while hearing the sound of something hitting the ground. When he turned, Gumball saw the now exterminated sectoid, with multiple bullet wounds spread out across its body and a pool of purple blood spreading around it. Gumball pulled out his cellphone and called the same number. "Hello?" he heard Ron answer. "Yeah… Ron… it's me… I got it… b-but, you might need to call a medic," Gumball responded while the moonlight began lighting up the scene.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 Admittance

Chapter 8: Admittance

Sometime after Gumball had dealt with the sectoid, he was lying in an ambulance with Ron beside him. "You took quite a beating," he started, showing two small blue vials for Gumball as a reward. He slowly reached his hand out and grabbed them both. He groaned as he drank them one by one, barely able to move all. He had lost a lot of blood and as a result he had to go to the hospital. They saw one of the two paramedics step to the back of the ambulance from the front. "Alright, what did you say happened to you again, kid?" the paramedic asked. Gumball looked up at Ron seeing the same reassuring smile, thinking that he didn't care what he said. "I-I got attacked by an animal, and some hunters with terrible aim saved me," Gumball lied to the paramedic with a nervous chuckle before coughing, his entire body aching all over.

"Well don't worry kid, you'll be taken care of…" the paramedic said. He walked back to the front of the ambulance and Gumball just stared at the ceiling while the sirens were flashing and making noise. He knew that the sectoid's corpse will be taken care of before the next school day. Ron looked at the young feline. He saw his once brown eyes starting to change color to green. He scratched his chin and grinned, both of them staying quiet while Gumball was unaware of his apparent change.

The next morning, Darwin was sitting on the bus, having noticed that Gumball had been gone all night. He thought that he was off at his job. As he sat there, he noticed another person missing from the bus, which was Bobert. It confused him since he was usually one of the first on the bus.

When Darwin arrived to school, he noticed a lot of the students crowding around something. He went to see what was going on as he saw a female ghost floating at the back of the crowd and looking over it. All of her hair was covering one eye. "What's going on, Carrie?" he asked curiously. "Bobert's been shut down for a while. They are just curious as to why he was here all night," Carrie explained. Bobert had been in the school all night due to a bad fuse.

Suddenly they heard a familiar booting noise which Bobert made whenever being turned back on. "Sounds like he's back online," Darwin pointed out seeing all the students leave, leaving Penny, Carrie, Rachel, her younger sibling Tobias and Darwin to be the only ones left around Bobert.

"Huh? Oh… I must have fallen and knocked my circuits out of whack again," Bobert said realizing that he had been unconscious for the entire night in the hallway. Before looking around, everyone had noticed the broken window with the glass being shattered on the floor with blood on some of the broken pieces. "Oh, right, I came to hear what the breaking noise was. Gumball was climbing out the window," he was talking to himself trying to recall what had happened.

"Can't you just look at your video footage you always record?" Carrie asked. Bobert nodded and rewound his footage. He began projecting it on the wall in front of them. As they saw on the footage, Gumball was climbing out the window and bleeding severely, the video getting a view of outside the school which is where they saw Gumball standing over the body of the sectoid. It wasn't long before they saw him get attacked and pinned down by it. Everyone looked in shock, seeing how it tried to take his life until they saw Gumball shoot it to death. They were all confused, excluding Rachel who knew what was going on. Almost everyone was questioning where he got a gun.

"W-where is Gumball then?" Penny asked nervously as the video ended shortly after the sectoid departed from life. Rachel could probably guess where, but she thought that she will go there after school.

Gumball was beginning to awaken in the hospital. After a groan, he found himself alone in the room. He just sighed and scratched his head until he yelped in pain, feeling something prick his head. He looked at his hand and saw his claws showing from it. He groaned confusedly since he had never seen his claws before, which confused him a lot.

Gumball saw the door open to his room and saw his mother Nicole arrive with Anais following. "Hey, honey," Nicole took a seat beside Gumball's bed, Anais standing on another chair just so she could see her older brother. "Jeez, Gumball, what happened to you?" the young rabbit asked. He chuckled at his little sister. "I got attacked by an animal. Some bad hunters helped me, though they missed and hit me a lot," Gumball lied and smiled at her.

"All that matters is that you're alright," Nicole claimed and gave her son a hug. Gumball tried not to shriek in pain from the multiple bullet wounds and the sectoid's claw marks on his back that made the hug very painful. "W-where's dad?" he asked since normally his dad would be one of the first one to come over. "He got tangled up trying to do the laundry so we let him sleep," Anais answered.

Gumball sighed in relief when his mother broke the hug, but then she saw his claws come out of his right hand and raised an eyebrow looking at them. "I thought we had you de-clawed when you were one year old…" she claimed. She sighed and looked at her son's eyes. Seeing the color change on his eyes worried her. "Are you sure you are feeling alright?" Nicole asked. "A-a hundred percent…" Gumball nodded, even though the chryssalid bite was throbbing in pain.

Later that day, Nicole and Anais had spent a lot of the day with Gumball until they heard a knock on the door of their room and saw Penny and Darwin open the door. "Gumball! You're alright!" Penny exclaimed, running to the young feline and hugging him tightly. He cringed in pain and his eye twitched. "H-hi, Penny… hey, Darwin…" he said blushing while his back in agony. "You okay, dude? We saw what happened to you," Darwin claimed. This made his brother nervous as he broke the hug with his girlfriend, still in pain from the wounds he got.

"You saw what?" Gumball asked, acting like he didn't know what they were talking about. "You know, that weird monster… Bobert saw and recorded it all," Penny responded wondering what happened while Nicole looked at this, questioning it in her mind. "What are you two talking about?" she wanted to know. Darwin turned to his mother. "We saw him get attacked by some weird big headed freak with claws. Gumball shot it off his back!" he explained what was in the video they had watched. Gumball gulped not sure what he had to say at this point as he saw everyone's eyes beam at him, wanting a direct and accurate answer from him.

"I-I don't remember any of that," Gumball claimed before feeling his head throb in pain he sighed. "…It's part of my job… I kill aliens… Mom, the other nights when I wasn't home, I was in Little Lamplight hunting one down, and last night I hunted one around town," Gumball admitted since he knew he was cornered at this point. "Who gives a child a gun!?" Nicole shouted, knowing that he couldn't have got it himself. He just stayed silent and hoped that Ron wouldn't be mad since he was the young feline's practical boss.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Darwin asked as his brother sighed. "Because I'm no better than a killer, even if they attacked first," Gumball answered. The entire room then stayed silent. Gumball's perspective of dealing with the aliens made him feel guilty, and in his vision, it would always be like that. He saw himself as a slowly changing monster thanks to the bite he received he still is going to try and keep that a secret as long as possible.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 A year later

Chapter 9: A Year Later…

One year had passed since Gumball had admitted to his family and Penny about fighting aliens. Thankfully, it didn't stop him from working for the government to exterminate aliens. He managed to get Bobert to erase his video memory and was relieved now that more people than Rachel knew. He felt bad for not telling them about his infectious bite that he had received. Gumball had not felt like himself for a while, and was laying his head on the kitchen table tiredly from another long night of killing aliens.

"Good morning, honey," Nicole greeted her son and saw how tired he was. She sighed and sat down at the table. "Is something wrong?" she asked. She had found her son in this condition a lot, and the more Nicole saw it, the more saddened she was by it since her son was being burdened a lot by it all. Gumball slowly looked at her. "Sorry… I was up late last night again. Three sectoids and two thin men were two towns over," Gumball claimed with a slight irritation. He heard his cellphone ringing, but he didn't answer. "…Gumball, I know you don't get anything out of this, so why do you keep working for nothing?" Nicole asked. She was unaware of the chryssalid bite gumball had received at the past year, which had been causing him a lot of pain in his arm even if he was taking the slow cure for it for the past year after each completed mission.

"I just… I just have to," Gumball hesitantly answered and buried his face into his hands. "Why don't you just quit?" his mother suggested. He looked at her, his eyes widening since his mother saying to quit a job felt impossible, since she usually always told him to never give up or quit. "No way…" Gumball muttered and sighed. He was unable to quit, and he would not do that any time soon. "Why not? Honey, I know it's nice to get a job when you're younger, but you aren't making any money? You really aren't getting a thing! You're just becoming a consensual slave. You aren't the same at all," Nicole exclaimed trying to get him to give it up, but Gumball sighed.

"I might be able to give up soon… but I can't, especially not right now, mom…" Gumball told her. Anais and Darwin then came downstairs for breakfast like it was a regular morning. Gumball heard his cellphone ringing again. He groaned irritably as he lifted himself up, walked out of the room and pulled out his cellphone, putting it onto his ear. "Hello?" Gumball answered. "Hello, Mr Watterson. I believe I need to meet you at my office. I have urgent news," Ron claimed. Gumball had not told Ron that he had admitted to his girlfriend and family that he was a practical alien hunter.

"I'll be over right away, Ron," Gumball said. He was excited but he knew that he should tell Ron about what he done. As he went out the front door, Gumball saw the black limo in front of his house. Just like whenever he was hired for a mission, a limo would somehow appear straight from nowhere. Gumball went and climbed into the back of the limo, sighing as he rested in the seat as the limo began to drive.

Gumball was relaxing for the whole ride until he felt the limo come to a stop. When he climbed out, He saw an immensely big office building. He just kept his bored look while entering the building, but he was stopped when a metal detector began beeping and making noise. Gumball was then stopped by the man working behind it. "Put any weapons and metal on the table, sir," the man said. Gumball nodded and followed the orders. He pulled out his handgun and laid it on the table. The man nodded after. "Okay, you can go on," he said letting the young feline continue into the building.

After a short time of asking around, Gumball looked for Ron's office and finally came across it. He saw Ron sitting at a desk and writing down paperwork. The office was basic with a bookshelf full of handwritten books. "Hey, Ron. What did you call me here for?" he asked. He sat down at the desk as Ron put the paperwork away and leaned back in his chair. "Well first of all, the insurance you requested for me to get you is done. And secondly, I wanted to congratulate you for dealing with aliens the past year," Ron exclaimed while Gumball looked at the papers. He had asked if he would take an insurance policy out on him due to the amount of times he had to go to the hospital lately.

"Thanks… I need to tell you something," Gumball responded and handed the paperwork back. Ron nodded back at him. "I do too. Continue," he said. The young feline just sighed, feeling very stressed about saying this, but either way, it had to be done. "I told my family and girlfriend about me killing aliens," Gumball exclaimed explaining what he had done. However, he was given a normal look from his practical boss.

"So…?" Ron asked confusing Gumball. "You're not mad?" Gumball asked surprised. He thought he was going to be in trouble. "Did I ever tell you to keep your job a secret?" Ron asked. Gumball's ears lowered when he realized that he hadn't, making him smack his paw on his face. "No, you didn't. Well, I should get back home," he said. He stood up from his chair glad that the conversation had gone well. "Don't you want to hear what I have to tell you?" Ron asked. Gumball gulped that noticing he had nearly forgotten already about. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron. "What is it?" he asked.

"You probably know that your claws came back from that bite, along with the eye color change and terminal illness," Ron started. Gumball nodded remembering having all those problems due to the bite. "Well, you know these things you have been drinking to supposedly cure it?" he asked showing a box full of the blue vials. Gumball's eyes widened seeing it all could probably cure him and multiple people. "They're just sugar water," Ron claimed. Gumball instantly turned angry. "What?!" he barked slamming his hands on the desk.

"Yep, all fake. There is no cure. We just shoot those infected, normally when they turn into a zombie. When they don't change in the first five minutes, we keep them around to test them and claim that we have a cure. It was the only way to make sure the other agents wouldn't hunt you or shoot you," Ron exclaimed nonchalantly like it was nothing. Gumball slumped into the chair not sure of what to say anymore. This entire year, he had been tricked into being used just to be kept alive at the same time.

"It was nice knowing you, Gumball. I'll be gone next week anyhow," Ron said, turning to his window in his chair. "Why?" Gumball asked reluctantly with no emotion in his voice just from the thought of knowing he could have died anytime the past year when he was working, thinking that the person he trusted to help save his life was just a trickster. "The ethereal will be here next week. He's basically the leader of this whole alien thing," Ron started not seeming to care that he brought this up.

"How is that going to kill you?" Gumball asked since Ron had claimed he was going to die when he arrived. "Because it's looking for a vessel. It's been on this planet before. Every time it comes, it steals someone's body to take over for their own. My plan is to let it take my body as a form of peace. I just pray that my mind is strong enough to stay in control long enough so I can shoot myself," Ron had explained his plan to kill the now mentioned alien leader, letting it possess his body so he can commit suicide and take the ethereal with him.

"Why should I care?" Gumball questioned since the chameleon had already broken his trust. "Because it will be the last mission for you. Next week we're going to another country. If you finish it the government, will not bother with your life anymore," Ron explained keeping his back turned. The offended Gumball got up and stormed out of the office in anger.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 Sacrificial plans

Chapter 10: Sacrificial Plans

Gumball had spent the school day silent like he had lost his voice. He wasn't talking to anyone, and at the moment was in the cafeteria laying his head on the table he was sitting at, even if people thought of him as cool due to the fast spreading rumor of him being an alien fighter, which was not far from the truth, he suddenly felt a hand on his back and saw his girlfriend taking a seat beside him. "Hey, Gumball. You okay?" she asked worriedly while putting her tray of food on the table.

"…no, I'm not," Gumball answered, the only thing he had said all day since he left Ron's office. He pulled his head off the table and kept sulking. "What's the matter?" Penny asked hoping to cheer up the depressed feline. He sighed not wanting to tell her about the chryssalid bite and the fact that he was going to die any day. "It's nothing. I just was out all night dealing with more sectoids," Gumball fibbed still not feeling much better, even if his girlfriend was trying to cheer him up. He just tried to get through the rest of the day like it was normal.

After the school day, Gumball had tried to just put on a fake smile, even though he felt terrible. Inside at the loss of hopes, he would be cured of his bite. He started to hear his cellphone ringing. A growl slipped out of his mouth as he pulled it out and put it to his ear. "Hello?" he answered angrily. "Yes, is this Gumball Watterson?" an unfamiliar voice responded. "Yeah, why?" Gumball asked. "Ron has unfortunately been critically injured," the man claimed. It was tragic, but the young feline thought of it as a well-deserved karma.

"What happened to him?" Gumball asked while standing at the steps of the school entrance next to alone. "He was surrounded by thin men and muton berserkers. He's in the hospital right now," the man explained what had occurred before hanging up. Gumball looked at his cellphone. He pulled his arm back, with the burning desire to chuck it far away from him, but he hesitated and held it back. He sighed as he put it away, knowing that now he should go visit him. He left his school and got on his bike, riding it all the way to the hospital.

A short time later, Gumball had safely arrived to the hospital, looking around while wandering the colorless hallways until he saw what he was looking for. He found Ron the Chameleon's room. When he entered he could see his practical boss lying on the hospital bed with his left leg and right arm in casts, along with a bruised and battered body. "Looks like you got what you deserved," Gumball said while going up and sitting beside him. "It appears so," Ron nonchalantly agreed, sighing and acting disappointed with himself.

"I think the ethereal won't take my body at all in this state," Ron claimed while looking at the ceiling laying back in his bed. Gumball looked at him and sighed. "I'm going to die eventually right? Just suddenly snap and become undead because of my bite?" the young feline asked. Ron slowly nodded. "The sad truth of the matter is… yes. You may have a strong resistance to the bite, but it's unknown when that will change. You could literally expire in a range of one minute or ten years," he explained to him while light shined through the window onto them.

"Let me offer myself to the ethereal," Gumball suddenly blurted out getting the attention of his practical boss. "No way, I won't allow a young boy to sacrifice himself, no matter what cause," Ron protested but the young feline sighed. "I'm going to die anyway. I may as well make my life worth something," Gumball insisted while standing up, nothing else being said before he could leave. "What are you going to do?" Ron asked. "…Just going to get last minute stuff ready" he declared. Gumball walked away with a groan of irritation while beginning to call for a ride. He knew what he had to do once the limo pulled up he was going to the driver's side window of the limo. "Take me back to the headquarters," he said before climbing into the back the limo, driving and heading straight for the government's base.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11 Last minute things

Chapter 11: last minute planning

Gumball had been gone for six days. He wasn't in school. He wasn't at home. He hadn't been anywhere. His family was starting to take notice of it, although they were used to him being gone for a night or two. He was asleep at a desk. He had stayed awake while he had been working on something at the government building.

"Busy I see?" someone's voice rang out. The young feline yawned and woke up to see Ron standing there with a cane and the cast from before wrapped on his leg. "Oh, hey Ron. They finally let you out?" Gumball asked with a tired expression on his face. "Yes they did. What are you working on? The others have told me you haven't left for days" Ron asked curiously. He saw multiple letters scattered on the desk along with a video tape.

"Just been getting ready for my last mission. Do me a favor, and if I die, or I'm unable to return. Give this video to my family," Gumball said while closing the envelopes and pocketing them. Ron nodded agreeing to it since it was the least he could do for him. Suddenly Gumball heard his cellphone ringing. He pulled it out and put it up to his ear. "Hello?" Gumball answered while tiredness was showing in his voice. "Honey, thank goodness you finally picked up! I've been trying to call you since last night! Where are you?! You haven't been home in 6 days!" it was Nicole and she sounded extremely worried for her son.

"I've been doing things mom," Gumball responded sadly and looked at the time. It was already 11am, he had been working so hard to finish these last minute preparations in case he had perished or something else occurred to compromise his well being "Can you just try to get home sometime? You haven't been to school at all," Nicole asked. Gumball was thinking that he owed it to his family to at least try to spend one day with them, since he knew what he was going to do tomorrow and how it might be his last day alive. "I'm coming home today mom and soon you won't have to worry about me going on missions at all," Gumball told his mother. He hung up and grabbed his handgun before leaving the office, Ron just standing there silent since the whole conversation.

Gumball spent a short time delivering one of the letters to Penny's house and the other letter to Rachel's while they were away at school. He then continued his way back home, with his handgun at his side hidden under his shirt. He dreaded what he had to do tomorrow.

Sometime later back at Gumball's House, Darwin and Anais were getting home from school until they saw Gumball lying on the couch and relaxing. "Oh hey, you're back!" Darwin said with glee happy that his brother was alright. "Yeah, missions just got stacked on me a lot. So Darwin, Anais I think I've been letting my work break up the family a lot, so I got us a couple of these," Gumball said. He showed five tickets to a fair that was in town for a few days. Suddenly the young feline was tackled and hugged tight by his younger siblings.

"You're the best, Gumball!" Anais shouted with joy. "Yeah, we're gonna have fun tonight," Darwin happily added. Gumball was groaning in pain while being squeezed lovingly by the two. He was hoping that this was going to be one of his best family nights out, wanting to have as much fun as possible. "Yeah, it will be. Come on, let's go play some games until mom and dad get home," Gumball suggested. Darwin and Anais happily agreed and the three of them went to their room.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12 Goodbyes

Chapter 12: Goodbyes

Gumball had spent the rest of the day with his family, enjoying the night at the fair to its fullest while keeping his sad truth a secret, which was the truth of what he was going to do tomorrow. He was unsure if he should tell them or not. It could be better if he didn't. Gumball, Darwin and Nicole were at a game where they had to shot bb bullets at moving targets. "So honey, you said we wouldn't have to worry about you going on missions anymore. Does that mean you're going to quit?" Nicole asked while Gumball and Darwin were side by side, with their bb rifle aiming at the targets.

"No, I'm not going to quit," Gumball answered saddening his brother and mother while Darwin fired at a moving plane with a bb bullet. It missed, but he kept shooting. Eventually he found out that he had used all his shots and missed every one. "I'm done after this mission, simple as that. It's like getting fired but it's not," Gumball implied. This made them happy, glad that he was going to be done with aliens from now on. They saw him star shooting and hitting the targets in a row, one after another. Every shot hit the targets and made them fall off. Nicole and Darwin were clapping, being impressed by the young feline's skills.

The worker of the booth gave Gumball thirty tickets and he put them away sighing tiredly. "I just can't wait to have you back at home dude. It's been boring without you!" Darwin claimed. Gumball looked up at his mother questioning if she had the same thoughts.

Nicole nodded at Gumball. It had been boring without much to fix or clean without her son around to cause his usual antics. She never thought she would admit to miss coming home to a severely damaged house and fixing it. Gumball chuckled while looking back on the memories, unable to prevent himself from shedding a tear before beginning to laugh happily. Afterwards he just sighed while they continued wandering the fair, playing multiple games along the way.

Eventually, they met up with Richard and Anais. "How'd it go for you guys?" Richard asked so far enjoying the night as well since he had a more childish mindset. "I got fifty tickets," Gumball said. "I got twenty," Darwin said happily. "I got thirty," Anais said yawning tiredly from all of the games she had already played.

"Hey that's great! Forty more and you can get that big daisy plushy," Nicole claimed making the little pink rabbit sigh. She thought that she wouldn't be able to get it before the fair closed. "Here ya go," Gumball said giving Anais his bunch of tickets. "No, Gumball, I don't need any help getting it," she tried to return his kind offer but he refused to take them back. "I don't need 'em. Come on, let's just go play!" Gumball exclaimed before going on with Darwin and Anais. Nicole and Richard smiled at the sight. "It's like we're a family again," Richard declared happily since his son was back.

Meanwhile, Penny was arriving home before the rest of her family like usual. She dug around the mailbox and pulled out the mail like she normally did. She looked through the letters and found one that didn't have a stamp on it and was simply a blank envelope. Once she went inside she put the rest of the mail on the kitchen table, opened up the blank letter and started reading it. "Dear Penny, I thought I'd leave you this in case something happens to me. I've loved you since I first saw you. I doubt I was a good boyfriend. But-light-shown-me-vanished-won't-again. I love you. From Gumball." Penny looked at it confusedly since it was getting dark. She sighed worriedly and decided to go see if Gumball was alright. She left her house immediately to look for him.

At Rachel's house, Rachel was lying on her bed on the computer, just watching videos out of boredom until she heard a knock on her open door and saw Tobias standing there. "What do you want, Tobias?" she asked, disliking it when he entered her room. "You got a letter from Gumball," Tobias claimed and threw the open envelope on her bed. "Why'd you open it if it was for me then?" she irritably asked while picking it up. It was a completely blank envelope. "Because it didn't say who it was for on the front," he answered before leaving.

Rachel opened the letter and looked over it. "Dear Rachel, I thank you a lot for listening to me when I was upset, for helping bandage up some of my injuries when I got back from a bad mission, for being there when I needed you. Your one of my best friends, and I thank you. The-helpers-that-should-have-on-has-and-shine. From Gumball," the letter read. Rachel just questioned what it meant just sighing "well may as well go see him" she told herself since she was bored out of her mind getting up and leaving her home leaving into the dark night trying to figure out what the gibberish at the end of the letter meant

Next morning, Gumball was waking up from his slumber. He yawned and looked out the window. It was not too late but Anais and Darwin were already asleep due to the fair. A huge Daisy the Donkey plush doll was lying in the corner which Anais had gotten with the tickets. Gumball pulled out his cellphone and dialed someone. He held it up to his ear. "Hello? Yeah, I'm ready. You're right around the block, right?" Gumball asked while talking on the phone, getting his pair of sunglasses and putting them on, then taking his handgun from his bag and putting it on his side. He hung up his phone and tilted his head down. "…I'll miss you two," Gumball said. A feeling of sorrow had just started building up as he began making his way downstairs.

Rachel was arriving to Gumball's home when she saw Penny there to. "Oh, hey Penny. What are you doing here?" she asked. "I could ask you the same thing," Penny responded while they glared at each other. "I got his odd letter," Rachel reluctantly answered first, showing the letter to her. "I got one too," Penny said, but they noticed something while showing the letters to each other. The nonsensical gibberish at the endings made an odd sentence. "But the helpers' light that should have shined on me has vanished, and won't shine again." After they read it, they both knocked on the door in desperate worry.

Though the two girls got no answer, they saw the limo coming by. Gumball was riding inside, but he was feeling depressed. When he saw Penny and Rachel, he immediately looked at the driver. "Stop the car!" he shouted. The driver nodded, obeying his order and slamming on the break. Gumball rolled down the window slightly and saw Penny and Rachel approaching. "Hey…" he simply said keeping his sunglasses on so they couldn't see how upset he really was.

"What's going on, Gumball?" Penny demanded an answer claiming that she had gotten the letter. "I'm going on my last mission. It's gonna be big, and I just was worried about not telling you my true feelings," Gumball explained why he had left the letters. Rachel tried to open the limo door but it was locked. "You don't have to go. Just give up this stupid government stuff already. One mission doesn't matter," she said but she heard a sniffle come from Gumball. "I-it does… I'll see you two around." he said. The girls saw tears coming from under his sunglasses as the limo driver just floored it and continued driving. Penny and Rachel were just standing there awe stricken by this.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13 The final mission

Chapter 13: The Final Mission

Gumball had fallen asleep from the long ride in the limo. It felt like it was taking forever, even though they were riding to an area that was a couple of towns over. When he woke up, he saw smoke and bright red blazes of fire throughout the entire town. He saw multiple military and news reporters set up along with Ron idly standing by. As the limo stopped, Gumball climbed out while leaving his sunglasses behind.

"Ah, the hero that the bell tolls for," Ron said with a serious look across his face. They knew what was going to happen. "What's going on?" Gumball asked confused by this while he was checking his handgun, making sure that it was ready before putting it to his side. "It's normal. Every time the ethereal comes for a new body, he wants one of a person who can prove their worth," Ron started claiming that the young feline had to prove himself to the ethereal. "What do I have to do?" Gumball asked with a lack of emotion behind his voice. He knew he had said his last words to a couple of his greatest friends.

"Simple. Survive and reach him," Ron said pointing to the middle of town where a spaceship was glowing brightly in the distance. There was fire and smoke coming from the town with a broken sign that read 'Rockreach City'. "Gumball, you are making a bold move, and for that I thank you. Do you have any regrets?" Ton asked trying to prepare him mentally for this.

"…I left all mine on that tape…" Gumball simply said before walking off. He entered the ruined city with his handgun and soon heard familiar screeches. Looking to the rooftop with fires blazing from the building, he saw three thin men pop out, aim their glowing green weapons and opened fire on Gumball. He shrieked before rolling out of the way and hiding behind a heavily damaged car. He popped out from behind it and opened fire back at the thing men. He shot one of the thin men in the head. It fell off and landed in a fire, causing the thin man to be gone already.

The other two thin men just kept shooting until their weapons turned red from overuse. Gumball immediately began running down an alley to another part of town. He still was trying to get to the UFO as fast as possible, not wanting to get hurt in case the ethereal would refuse an injured body. Suddenly gumball heard a whirring noise which confused him. He saw something at the end of the alley on the street, which was a silver disk spinning around in the atmosphere. It saw Gumball, and it began flashing red as it went spinning onto its side, opening up and revealing a red robotic eye, along with razor sharp robotic parts, laser weapons and a long sharp tail.

Gumball's jaw dropped. He took cover behind a dumpster at the back of the alley and he gulped as he was cornered. The cyberdisc was scanning the area for any life, like it was going to fire in a heartbeat. Gumball was terrified until he saw a motorcycle leaning against the dead end. He snuck over to it and carefully inspected it, seeing keys in the ignition.

Gumball took in a deep breath and started the engine, but the cyberdisc turned to him and began shooting with all of its weapons. Gumball floored the gas and rode straight for the cyberdisc. However he was shot in the left shoulder. He was knocked back as he slammed to the ground, coughing in pain while the motorcycle crashed into the cyberdisc, denting it heavily and having destroyed it. Gumball peeked around the alley and saw the UFO right ahead.

Gumball stood at the entrance of the UFO which was a huge ramp. He looked at his handgun and sighed. "This is it…" he claimed. Tears were now pouring from his eyes from trying to accept the fate, but he sucked it up and tried to be brave. He hid his handgun on his side and under his shirt and walked up the big ramp, ready for whatever was going to come.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14 Bad ending

Gumball bravely began to wander the UFO, seeing all of the advanced technology and oddly colored lights that practically put him in a hypnotic trance just by looking at them, but he ignored them and continued on, seeing multiple aliens around which were just letting him walk by reluctantly, their tar black eyes with an expression that they wanted to attack him. Gumball kept his weapon at his side while he arrived to one big room on the ship. It was a large computer room with walls of unreadable text on the screen, and railings on the side with a high fall to the area below.

Gumball saw a tall alien with a red robe on and a metal like face that glared at him with his purple eyes. "Uh, hi, are you the ethereal?" Gumball greeted the tall alien. The ethereal slowly nodded in response. It tried speaking to him though the young feline didn't understand it at all. "Sorry, I don't know what you're saying. I'm here to offer my body to you if you'll leave," Gumball explained. "I'm more than aware of that…" the ethereal told him without moving his mouth at all. It was using telepathy to communicate since Gumball couldn't understand his language.

"So am I worthy enough to be your new vessel?" Gumball asked trying to practically act like a peasant to a king while putting his gun to the floor. The ethereal was glaring at him and scratching his chin, seeing the shoulder injury he had sustained. "I suppose I could do far worse for a body," the ethereal declared. He opened his robe, revealing a very weakened and rotten carcass of a body.

Five metal tentacles began coming from the back of the ethereal's head. "Prepare to become a being of higher intelligence than most life forms can even comprehend," he said. Gumball cringed as two of the tentacles dug into his shoulders and two dug into his legs while the last one stabbed into his chest. Gumball was screaming in agony while a purple energy began shooting through the tentacles.

Eventually, the weird purple energy stopped and the body of the ethereal fell over, the tentacles slipping out of Gumball. Gumball kept screaming. It felt like his mind was being blasted with dynamite. As he saw in the reflections of one of the many metal parts of the ship, one of his eyes was tar black. He was panting and coughing while trying to keep control. "How does it feel to be as strong as a space overlord?" the ethereal asked having literally put itself into his body. "L-like a monster! W-which is what I came to stop!" Gumball shouted. He reached for his handgun but the ethereal was trying to prevent him from doing it.

"I won't allow it! Your mind cannot be stronger than mine," the ethereal taunted. Gumball just growled, remembering what he had given up; his family, his girlfriend, and a lot of his life. He shakily grabbed the handgun and picked it up, aiming it at his own head. "One less burden to everyone's life…" he muttered. "No!" the ethereal's voice rang before Gumball squeezed the trigger. Gumball was shot in the head, his body slamming cold onto the floor, blood pouring out from the wound and beginning to pool around him. While Gumball was on the last second of his life, all he had done the past year as well as the heavy stress, was now finished. He had defeated the aliens' leader, the last thing he ever thought was a hope that it will not end poorly.

Suddenly the aliens on the UFO began snapping to their senses. Their tar black eyes changed to purple, yellow or green. They all were looking at each other confusedly, talking in their language and trying to grasp all what had occurred. They had all been controlled by the ethereal and were being forced to fight under its name. They began to get to work on getting the ship ready.

Ron was standing outside talking to one of the generals of the small army. They suddenly saw one of the thin men coming, and every soldier aimed at him and news reporter cameras focused on it. "Hold your fire," Ron ordered, seeing the odd approach. He walked up to the thin man. "What do you want?" he asked knowing that the thin men had no telekinetic powers whatsoever, but knew earth's language for a queer reason. "We thank you. Killed leader, we all mind washed for hundreds of years. He came to our planet promising to show us peace and prominence with other races. I just remember being injected with something and losing my mind before waking up," the thin man explained what had happened.

Ron knew what this meant. He sighed and nodded, now knowing about the grim reality that had occurred. "Get off our planet while we're peaceful, but bring us our friend's body," Ron told him. The thin man nodded and went back to the UFO.

Ron saw a few sectoids come back a while later, carrying a lifeless Gumball to Ron. He sighed while seeing the injuries he took and smiled. "Well kid, you did it," he said. He sighed as they spent the rest of the time, helping round up the last of the aliens and before long they saw the UFO take off, heading back towards the stars in a fast light. The hard battle that had been going on had ended, all thanks to Gumball Watterson. Thousands of aliens had been freed from the ethereal's control, and his heroic sacrifice will never be forgotten.

The End...


	15. Chapter 15 Good ending

Gumball bravely began to wander the UFO, seeing all of the advanced technology and oddly colored lights that practically put him in a hypnotic trance just by looking at them, but he ignored them and continued on, seeing multiple aliens they were just reluctantly letting him walk by, their tar black eyes expressing that they wanted to attack him. Gumball kept his weapon at his side while he arrived to one big room on the ship that was a big computer like room with unreadable text on the screen and railings on the side with a high fall to the area below.

Gumball saw a tall alien with a red robe on and a metal like face which glared at him with his purple eyes. "Uh… hi. Are you the ethereal?" Gumball greeted the tall alien. The ethereal slowly nodded in response before it tried speaking to him, but the young feline didn't understand it at all. "Sorry, I don't know what you're saying. I'm here to offer my body to you if you'll leave," Gumball explained. "I'm more than aware of that," the ethereal told him without moving his mouth at all. It was using telepathy to communicate since Gumball couldn't understand his language.

"What are you here for?" the ethereal asked. Gumball grabbed his gun. "To kill you," he answered, thinking that he could just kill it with ease. He ripped his gun from his side and started shooting at the ethereal, but the bullets just vanished into a weird purple barrier that was surrounding the ethereal. Gumball saw five metal tentacles come from its back.

Gumball gulped and tried to shoot again but the same thing happened and the bullet was blocked. The ethereal whipped the gun away with one of its metal tentacles. "Prepare to become my new vessel," he said telepathically.

As Gumball saw the tentacles all stab toward him, he grabbed the two that were about to hit his shoulder, screaming in pain when he was stabbed in the chest and legs, beginning to shoot an odd purple energy into him. "You see, young child, you have to work hard if you want to…" before the ethereal could finish his sentence, Gumball stabbed it in the chest with his claws in rage, using his other hand to rip the tentacle out of his chest and shove the ethereal over the railing. "Fall to your death?!" Gumball asked to finish its sentence and spent the next moment panting.

Gumball suddenly got tugged under the railing as well since the tentacles were still imbedded in his legs. He began falling to the bottom, his screams echoing while he slammed into the floor, landing on top of the ethereal's back. The ethereal was dead for sure, with purple blood pouring out from him. Gumball wasn't in a much better condition as his chest and both of his legs were heavily injured.

The aliens began coming to their senses, losing the tar black dark eyes they had and their eyes going back to the original colors, like purple, green or bright yellow.

Not long after, Gumball saw a thin man, a chryssalid and a sectoid approaching him. Gumball was terrified, having lost too much blood to move and thinking that the chryssalid was going to turn him completely into an undead monster, or else he was about to get shot to death by the thin man.

"Are you the one who defeated him?" the sectoid asked through telepathy, having no mouth to speak with. Gumball coughed and nodded as the thin man examined him. "He is infected. We must save our new overlord," he said in his very poor English, picking up Gumball and putting him on the back of the chryssalid. "We must operate. Dispose of the body" the thin man said. The sectoid nodding and began stabbing and clawing into the ethereal in case he wasn't dead.

Gumball was looking at the ceiling while seeing the lights beginning to feel brighter while he was on the back of the chryssalid. He was scared of what was going to happen to him. He suddenly felt everything come to a stop as the thin man picked him up and laid him down onto a flat metal. Gumball looked around faintly and saw nothing but multiple odd alien tools. "W-why are you doing this to me? W-what are you going to do to me?" Gumball asked feeling like he was going to be tortured.

"Save you. You killed our leader. You are our overlord now," the thin man answered. He was grateful for the ethereal's demise. Gumball saw him pick up a weird tool with multiple metal points. He pinned it down around where Gumball was bitten by the chryssalid but not stabbing him with it. Suddenly he saw a drill like part come from the center of it.

Screams of pain could be heard from the medical room for hours. The thin man operated on Gumball with no stop. Once it was over, Gumball lay on the operating table panting. His chest injury had been treated and so had his leg injuries. He was still in immense pain from the heavy damage he had received along with the fact that both of his leg bones were broken. The thin man saw Gumball unable to walk and scratched his chin. "Would you like a ride, my overlord?" the thin man asked. Gumball was in too much pain to barely speak right. "J-just get me anything… I can't walk…" he said barely able to stay conscious.

The thin man nodded, picking Gumball up and putting him on the back of the chryssalid. "T-take me to the army post at the front of the town! You follow me, thin guy," Gumball ordered them. He felt a little ridiculous to be using a chryssalid as a ride but his legs were to bust up to be of any good. The chryssalid nodded and screeched as it ran off, the thin man following behind trying to keep up.

Ron was talking with the general of the soldiers. "We got something coming!" one of the soldiers shouted looking through a pair of binoculars. The other soldiers aimed to get ready while Ron took the binoculars and peered through them. His eyes widened when he saw the heavily blood stained Gumball coming. "Hold your fire!" he ordered while he saw them draw near.

Gumball was still on the chryssalid's back with his legs still in deep pain. When he arrived, he saw Ron approach him. "What happened? Did something go amiss?" he asked, seeing Gumball have ethereal blood on him that was purple and his own red blood mixed. "No, I killed it. I had a change of plan. I-I need a doctor bad!" Gumball said even though. He was glad to be cured of his chryssalid bite, but he didn't want to rule over an army of aliens.

"What do you wish for us to do, overlord?" the thin man asked, but Gumball gave him a nasty glare. "I want you to go back to the ship and leave. Go back home," he ordered trying to give them back their freedom. "The ethereal destroyed our homes a long time ago, shortly after brainwashing us," the thin man explained what had happened to cause the ethereal to get such a big army so easily. "…then now is the time to rebuild, isn't it? I give you my blessings to go rebuild what he destroyed," Gumball said calmly while getting off the chryssalid, a soldier coming and helping him up.

The thin man nodded and bowed to him. "We will miss you. Goodbye, our overlord," he bid his farewells before beginning to walk away into the UFO. Gumball just stood there panting while Ron couldn't help but snicker. They heard a siren from an ambulance coming they had called from the next town. "Well, I kept my promise about you being cured didn't I?" Ron asked. Gumball was realizing this to and couldn't help but laugh himself. "I guess so..." he responded and smiled with his chest and legs throbbing in pain along with his right arm that was operated on by the thin man. He just wanted to get treated and move onto the next part of his life.

The End...


	16. Chapter 16 Bad ending epilogue

At Gumball's home, Nicole was cleaning and working on the home as usual while Darwin was upstairs with Anais and Richard was asleep on the couch like a usual Saturday. That was until the phone began ringing. Nicole picked it up held it to her ear. "Hello?" she answered. "Yes, Mrs Watterson? I have some unfortunate news," it was Ron, and he had somehow acquired their phone number. "Who is this?" Nicole asked since she didn't know who he was, nor did she ever meet him. "I was your son's boss. He has unfortunately passed. I'd like you to come to the hospital to see him in the morgue," Ron explained. Nicole heard every word and her heart shattered. She slammed the phone on the hook.

"Richard, get up! Anais, Darwin, get down here!" Nicole screamed. The big pink rabbit immediately jolted up, slamming onto the coffee table and breaking it while Anais and Darwin ran downstairs. "Ow… what's the matter, Nicole?" he asked getting up and rubbing his head. "What's wrong mom?" Anais and Darwin asked in unison. Nicole sighed before speaking. "I-it's Gumball. Something happened to him," she told them as calm as possible. The family looked at each other worriedly.

Soon after, the family had arrived to the hospital after Nicole had violently driven through the road like a high speed chase. The family walked in, and they were trying to stay calm as they were then greeted by the young kitten's former boss, holding his hat in his hand over his chest. "Hello, Watterson family. Well, come with me," Ron said. They were afraid of the guy but either way they followed him off to the morgue.

They arrived to the morgue and saw two other agents and a white blanket lying on the cold metal. Ron stayed still as he let them do what they wanted. Nicole hesitantly went over to the blanket and pulled it back slightly. Her heart sank as she saw the ears of her son. She pulled the blanket down more to his waist and covered her mouth, seeing the huge wound in his chest and his shoulders and the gunshot wound in the side of his head. Nicole broke down seeing the remains of Gumball.

"W-what happened to him?!" Darwin asked in horror. Anais was hugging Richard just as upset over seeing this. "He gave his life for the well-being of others," Ron simply exclaimed. "W-what do you mean?" Nicole miserably asked. "This was planned. He sacrificed himself to kill the alien leader. He finished his job and his last mission went off without a hitch," he explained what happened and saw all the angry looks from the family beam at him.

"Y-you knew this would happen?! Then why didn't you do anything?!" Darwin screamed back demanding to know right away. Suddenly they were shown a slip of paper. Nicole took it and saw it as a huge life insurance policy. "He was going to die either way to a deadly infection that was ravaging his body. He wanted to make his unknown amount of time on this earth worth something, and has left inspiration to our soldiers," Ron claimed with a sigh while covering the kitten's body back up.

"B-but we didn't take a life insurance policy out on him!" Nicole yelled still very upset. "I know you didn't. He took it out on himself a week ago. He knew he was going to die and he wanted you to have this as well, for the family to watch," Ron said. He handed Richard a video tape, and the family left the morgue once they had received the tape, thinking that they had to watch it as soon as possible.

When the family got home, they all took a place on the couch. Richard hesitantly put the tape into the VCR, and the video began playing, showing Gumball sitting in a big office chair in an office. "Hey mom. Hey dad. Hey Darwin. Hey Anais. If you're getting this then that means I'm gone," Gumball started they all had their full attention focused to the video.

"You probably got my insurance and these are my final words. I'm recording this a week before my final mission. I just have to say… I'm sorry," Gumball started while sighing, feeling saddened about having to lose his life. "Mom, I'm sorry for not being a good son. Dad, I'm sorry for causing you a lot of trouble. And Darwin and Anais, I'm sorry for being a bad brother. I'm even more sorry for being a terrible role model to you, Anais, but I'm sorry for being a nuisance to your lives. Maybe it will be easier without me. But I don't know if I'll see it at this point then will I? The point is, I love you all and I'm sorry. I'm doing this to protect you all as well," Gumball exclaimed while his family was next to tears.

"You were none of those things. My little kitten's dead," Nicole said before beginning to cry. Richard was patting her on the back trying to comfort her. "He was a better role model than dad…" Anais mumbled upset too. "He never was a bad brother," Darwin said while the static played on the tape on the television while the Watterson family wept over the loss of one of their own children.

End of Epilogue


	17. Chapter 17 Good ending epilogue

Five days had passed since Gumball had defeated the ethereal and freed the aliens. He was being treated like a hero at his school and at home. His family was more than glad to welcome him back from his final mission. They may not have known what had happened, but it didn't stop his mother from getting upset when she found out about how injured he was.

Gumball was outside the school, seeing the other students doing their own tasks while he was sitting under a shady tree. He was in a wheelchair with both of his legs in casts and multiple names signed on them. Rachel was sitting beside him, signing his left cast. Penny was sitting right nearby too, already having signed it. "So stuck in a cast for five months. You really are stupid, you know that?" Rachel asked. Gumball gave a light chuckle. He may be in a lot of pain but at least he was happy not to be infected anymore. "Yep, but people will probably forget that fast," Gumball responded smiling.

"And until you get out of that cast, I get to push you around!" Penny said with a giggle. Gumball smiled with a blush and nodded. "Yep, your practically my nurse," he claimed with a smile before they saw Darwin come over. "Hey, Gumball! You wanna play checkers?" he offered. Gumball smiled knowing that Darwin only was inviting him to play it, so his brother wouldn't feel as left out. "Sure, let's roll!" he joked, grabbing the wheels of his chair and rolling them to follow his brother and play.

Penny and Rachel smiled at the sight. "You said that Darwin asked you something this morning. What was it?" Penny asked noticing a light blush from Rachel. "Nothing, really. He just asked me out, that's all," Rachel muttered while lightly kicking the ground. Penny couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe we could set up a double date sometime?" she suggested. Rachel nodded rubbing the back of her head, just glad that everything was now gone back to normal in Elmore City.

End of Epilogue


End file.
